


Gunderblight Ganon

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gun Violence, Hyrule Castle, Master Sword (Legend of Zelda), One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Swords, gun - Freeform, rip link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Why you shouldn't bring a sword to a gunfight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Gunderblight Ganon

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.
> 
> Enjoy!

He finally made it. 

Hyrule Castle.

The Master Sword glowed in his hand, more powerful than before. Having powered up his Champion’s Tunic, and his other clothing, his defense was nearly one-hundred percent.

Waterblight Ganon was defeated. 

_Mipha’s Grace is ready._

Fireblight Ganon was defeated. 

_Daruk’s Protection is now ready to roll._

Windblight Ganon was defeated.

_Revali’s Gale is now ready._

Thunderblight Ganon was defeated. 

_Urbosa’s Fury is now ready._

All four of the Divine Beasts were dealt with. Red beams shot at the castle, attacking Calamity Ganon with the last of their power.

His fellow Champions—his _friends_ —would fight with him. 

Calamity Ganon would be defeated.

As Link stepped into the sanctum, he was greeted with a different sight. 

A Blight formed from the ceiling, from the malice in the sanctum, and Link readied his sword.

As the Blight formed, it was different than all others. Being a disgusting mass of malice and destruction, it didn’t wield a blue Sheikah weapon. 

In its hand was a... metal weapon Link had never seen before. 

Lunging out to attack the Blight, a loud roar erupted from the weapon.

Link halted, dropping his sword. His body fell to the ground, his eyes staring out the window of the sanctum.

A blue light surrounded his body as the ghostly form of Mipha healed him.

_It is my pleasure._

Without hesitation, the Blight shot Link again. Much like before, the Hero collapsed to the ground. The Master Sword clanged against the stone. 

A red hole was in Link’s forehead. A small streak of blood ran down his face. 

Calamity Ganon laughed.

This is why you don’t bring a sword to a gunfight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Ganon + gun = Gunon


End file.
